


Guilty Party

by serafine



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Fail Safe, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Fail Safe, finale of season 5 (5x18) - Sam and Fi have a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Party

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this in December and never got around to posting it.  
> I know I am not the only one who thought Sam’s eyes told a different tale at the end of this episode.

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.  No profit, no foul, no sue  
Feedback: Treasured lovingly and fed well at poeyfarre=AT=yahoo.com

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm so sorry"

Sam watched the door close and the guilt just hit him again.  How the hell had Fiona convinced him this was the right plan? 

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

Sam opened the door to the loft, and was shocked to see Fiona in cuffs, face wet and red, eyes wild.

"Sam!  You have to let me go.  Michael is just going to let Anson push him and push him until he's not Michael anymore.  I can stop this."

"Just calm down, Fi.  What are you talking about?”

“I need to turn myself in.  If burning an entire CIA team is step one, how bad is it going to get?  How far down are we going to let Michael sink?”

“You can't turn yourself in - you just can't!"  Fiona turned and put her weight into breaking the cuffs free.

He grabbed her by the shoulders.  “Stop!  I’ll get you out of those.”

"Just hand me my purse.”  She started digging through the bag and come out with a zippered case.  "He won't be able to live with himself if he burns them, Sam, you know that."

"Mike will never forgive me if I let you do this." 

"You know he will lose himself trying to save me.  How bad did he feel after he burned Jesse?  Now he’s going to be burning an entire team.  What is that going to do to him?  Please, Sam."  She looked at the now open cuff she held in her hand.  "We can make it look like I tricked you."

"Fi, you will go to jail for the rest of your _life_.  Don't you get that?"

"I would rather rot in jail than watch Anson turn Michael inside out trying to save me.  There is no other way, Sam.  You know that.  Help me."

Sam sighed and slowly nodded, his mouth a grim line.  "How do you want to do this?"

***

Fiona put the note in his hand and kissed him gently on the cheek.  “Thank you, Sam.  This is the right thing to do.”

“Bye, Fi.”  Sam gave her a sad smile and braced for the impact of the bottle against his skull.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness.  Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
    - Wesley in The Princess Bride


End file.
